


Pain From Old Wounds

by AzureLightningEmeraldCloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, FUCKING FINALLY, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, IT'S A NIGHTMARE, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, and the trauma she left on these two beautiful women, because she-ra fucks, catra now has a phobia of being eaten because of what happened in the finale, catradora, so technically there's some light vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud/pseuds/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud
Summary: Catra has a nightmare about nearly dying horrifically during the fight with that eldritch beast in the finale. Adora is there to comfort her, and they work through some stuff. But they know it'll be a long climb to recovery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Pain From Old Wounds

Pain From Old Wounds

**_Catra’s leg burned even as the creature’s tentacle released its corrosive hold from around her leg. With a terrified whimper, the young woman dropped into its maw like a cherry tomato. Its saliva instantly drenched her as she slid down its tongue and into its gullet; her deluge of frightened tears seemed so insignificant now. The crushing embrace of the creature’s throat flexed around her as it swallowed. sending her down partway down its throat. She could hear a distant familiar scream “CATRA!” But all Catra could hear was the gurgling roar and wet snaps as her ribs caved in as the creature’s throat crushed her in pleasure while was swallowed whole. Adora could only watch in horror as her beloved horrifically disappeared from the world._ **

“Catra, wake up, please, you’re safe. I’m here, you’re safe with me, please just wake up,” the feline woman gasped as she burst from slumber with a strangled yell and kicked her blankets off of her. A hand, _Adora’s hand,_ gently brushed the tears from her face and tucked her head against her breast. Catra’s ear automatically flattened itself against Adora’s chest, seeking the rhythm of her lover’s heart.

Adora’s strong heartbeat and breathing gradually brought Catra back to awareness. But the tears only increased as her arms encircled the love of her life as sobs began to soak the blonde’s nightshirt. “I’m s-sorry A-Adora,” Catra hiccuped quietly as she struggled to get herself under control.

“Hey, no, don’t apologize okay? It’s alright, _you’re_ alright,” Adora murmured in the darkness of the pre-dawn hour. She continued to reassure her girlfriend until Catra weakly nodded back. “The monster again?”

“Shadow Weaver didn’t get there in time. That _thing_ ate me. Swallowed me.” Catra rasped back. Adora felt a tendril of dread pierce her core as the implications of that sunk in. “It’s been months. My life now is literally everything I’ve ever wanted so _why_ do I still have this _weakness_?”

Adora thought for a moment before deciding that her blank reassurances just weren’t cutting it. “I have nightmares too. And it doesn’t make me weak. It _certainly_ doesn’t make you weak. You’re the strongest person I know, and nothing can change that.”

“What do you mean you have nightmares?” Catra asked with a soft wariness.

Adora looked up at the dark ceiling, functionally blind. She knew Catra could see perfectly in this low light. She could feel the feeling woman’s eyes on her as the remnants of sleep made her expression patently unguarded. She knew Catra wasn’t going to drop this. The blonde looked almost _guilty_ to Catra. Adora finally said, “You know how I um, like sleep fight or whatever? Thrash around?”

Catra suddenly remembered one of the conversations she shared with Queen Glimmer in the _months_ aboard Horde Prime’s flagship. _‘We used to do that. Have sleepovers, when were cadets in the Fright Zone. Does she still sleep fight? Adora can’t relax, even in her sleep.’_ There was a plummeting sensation as Catra realised the implication of Adora’s words. And she and Glimmer had _laughed at her_. Because it was _funny,_ right?

Adora “Every time that happens, I um. I–well, it’s not fun. They’re nightmares, mostly. Sometimes they’re sex dreams of you though so…” Adora said. She couldn’t see Catra’s face, but she heard the sudden intake of breath and knew the _exact_ horrified expression that her future wife was wearing. The sex dream diversion utterly failed, even if it wasn’t _totally_ a lie.

“They’ve been nightmares _like mine?_ And you’ve been having them _since we were children?_ ” Catra hissed. Adora felt Catra’s fur stand on end with this revelation.

“Um Yep. They’re not like all _bad,_ bad. But they’re not as bad as yours, so you don’t really need to worry about it,” Adora weakly trailed off as she could _feel_ Catra’s thunderous expression. “Seriously, I think that it’s more important right now to focus on you, okay?”

“ _Why didn’t you tell me?”_ Catra whispered in a voice that Adora expected to be _furious_. It wasn’t furious. It was _broken_. “We _made fun of you_ back on _His_ ship. Glimmer and I…we thought your sleep fighting was _hilarious_. And all this time you were _hurting_ instead? What the fuck Adora?”

The way Catra was increasingly becoming more excited wasn’t exactly what Adora had wanted when she woke her from slumber. Now she had to explain why she had been lying to Catra by omission for most of their lives. _Well, might as well tell the truth right?_ “I didn’t want you to look at me differently,” Adora muttered.

“ _Look at you differently?_ What is that supposed to mean?” Catra asked sharply.

Adora’s jaw clenched as Catra saw several different expressions cross her love’s face. “BECAUSE I WASN’T STRONG FOR YOU. When we were kids, a lot of my dreams, nightmares, were about the times that Shadow Weaver hurt you. Sometimes when she hurt the others like Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle. But she was _unforgivable to you,_ ” Adora trembled in a flash fit of rage. “And I was never strong enough to _stop her_. I wasn’t strong enough _for you._ ”

Catra immediately pulled Adora into a kiss. It wasn’t chaste, but it wasn’t lewd either. It was exactly what they both needed right now; this kiss was reaffirming. After the little saliva bridge between them broke Catra used both hands to cup Adora’s face. “I…I never _blamed you_ for that stuff you know,” Catra replied.

Adora flinched in guilt. It was then that Catra was reminded that they both still had a _lot_ to work through regarding their childhood and how they were raised by their abusive magic-drunk mother. The fact that Catra explicitly owed her life to the witch after the final battle just made things even more complicated and painful. And even _feeling_ like things were as complicated as they were regarding Shadow Weaver just made Catra feel guilty.

Because the _bitch_ had died. The evil woman had _died_ for her daughters. The _audacity_ to cast a shadow on their lives even in the wake of a sacrifice like that was a testament to how twisted Shadow Weaver’s legacy really was.

Catra sighed and looked out the window. She could _feel_ the sun coming up, and its first light hadn’t breached the horizon yet. “I resented you back then. Part of me wanted you to hurt _with me_ so I didn’t feel so alone. After all the shit we went through in the war makes me think young Catra was a piece of shit for feeling that way though.”

“You dislike yourself enough as it is. Let mini-Catra’s faults go,” Adora replied.

“Only if you let mini-Adora’s _perceived_ faults go too,” Catra shot back.

“Fine.”

“Fine then.”

“Did we just solve all our problems?” Adora asked with a completely serious face.

… “Yup.”

…

They burst into laughter simultaneously. “As if,” Catra gasped out. She wiped the laughter tears out of her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, Catra lying atop Adora as they came down from their moment of dark hilarity. The silence was probably more comfortable than either of them thought it would be. It was only broken when Catra husked, “Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra,” Adora replied as the cat in question propped her head up on Adora’s breast. It was to Catra’s credit she restrained herself from _teasing_ Adora from that position. Sometimes Adora wished Catra had _less_ restraint. Catra’s smug grin was the last thing Adora remembered before drifting off again to the glorious sensation of her lover’s rumbling purr.

Before long, the sun’s light crawled into their room and they grudgingly rose for the day, properly. Adora went through the daily ritual of getting Catra into the shower. For as many advantages her feline traits afforded her, _cat_ egorical hatred of water was also something that she dealt with. But Adora knew just how to coax her girlfriend into getting clean. With a smug grin that was becoming one of Catra’s favourite all-time expressions, Adora’s eyes began gleaming azure.

Catra believed there was just something _special_ about having a girlfriend whose 8ft. tall warrior woman form was _fueled_ by _love_ of all things _._ To their mutual glee, they realised She-Ra’s baseline clothes were apparently optional. But that was nothing compared to the time Adora’s kinky mind turned her _sword_ into a uh, _better sword_. Their friends who were unfortunate enough to be in the castle when _that_ discovery happened _still_ heard Catra’s orgasmic yowls in their nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a thought if you're feeling kind.   
> Feel free to say something in your native language if you're not the most comfortable with English.   
> Also let me know if you'd be interested in a continuation.


End file.
